Scylla
According to legend, centuries in the past, the Nereid, vengeful lords of the sea became spiteful of the land Fae in the way that which they sought to hold dominion over not only their realm but the ocean depths as well. For their arrogance, the water nymphs became determined to even the playing field and create their own undersea kingdoms. Lacking the divine creation of true gods, they could not create life, however they could take the simple creatures of the sea and gift them with the evolutionary spark that allowed them to create their own aquatic fae races; the peaceful and wise Merfolk, the playful and innocent Undine, the mysterious and seductive Scylla and the far more aggressive and war like Merrow. Personality/Behavior At their core, all Scylla embody the more manipulative and devious aspects of the Nereid's will. They are schemers, planners and for the most part seek to indulge their own desires and needs when not in service of their sea nymph creators. Each carries with them a deceptive sense of charm and grace, skilled conversationalists an highly intelligent, always coming across as seductive and alluring when in the presence of land dwellers, but only for the purpose and bringing them in closer until its too late. Most fear them even moreso than the more violent Merrow. Despite all these things they do have a child like curiosity about land based culture, loving to collect books and tomes to learn more about the world so alien to them; taking a particular liking to adventure and romance stories. Description/Biology While octopus and squid merfolk do exist, there is rarely any mistaking one for a Scylla. Each has a mass of writhing octopus tentacles from the waist down and a three times as bigger than normal humanoid torso from the waist up. The skin that covers their entire bodies are made up of thousands of chromatophores which allow them to change color and pattern at will to blend into their surroundings or appear more pleasant in appearance. Their "true" appearance however is cloaked in black skin with bioluminescent markings that glow in the deep reaches of the sea. Hair colors usually match their markings and can come in any color in the spectrum. Their eyes are dark obsidian pools with glowing yellow iris's. Climate/Terrain Underwater Territories Scylla can be found all throughout the eastern ocean depths but tend to prefer the deeper trenches of the sea where no light ever reaches. They only venture to the surface while under the order of their creators or if one is foolish enough to incur their wrath. Society Scylla are the primary magic users among the Nereids children and live in a highly studious existence, spending countless hours honing their "deep sea magic" to better please their overlords. Their society in many ways mirrors the Araknei, each living a solitary existence but meeting up only occasionaly for purposes of great importance or cultural significance. Species Relations As there are only female Scylla in existence, they will interact with both Merrow and Merfolk only for the purpose of seduction and breeding. They will always be civil and pleasant with all the other denizens of the sea but share the Merrow's same hatred for land dwellers, however rather than wishing violence upon them, nothing brings them more joy than capturing and tormenting them to punish the air breathers for their arrogance. Gender Relations/Roles All Scylla are female and as such take up both roles with equal dedication. Love/Courtship Occasionally one or more Scylla may become fond enough of one another to pair of, indulging in the pleasures they can give one another and taking even more joy in the torment they can inflict on a shared victim. Ideas of marriage or life long bonds are foreign to them as no pairing every lasts that long (they are notoriously fickle and lose interest quickly) Sex Few of the Nereids children are quite as passionate lovers as the Scylla and most all Merrow and Mermen alike look forward to the summer months when Scylla venture forth from their deep sea realm to breed. Curiously they are capable of mating with either race but the end result will always be another Scylla with only a slightly influence in appearance from the father (shape of the face, certain aspects of physical build, etc.) However when breeding isn't necessary, they still quite frequently have itches that need to be scratched and will take any for sexual pleasure regardless of race. Those unlucky land walkers they managed to capture from sailing vessels however are a favorite to tickle torture and sexually tease for days on end, using their dark magics to prolongue their suffering beyond anything the poor wretches thought was possible. Birthrights : Tentacles: All Scylla sit atop a powerful mass of tentacles that are ridiculously powerful, able to propel them forth at great speeds and tear sailing vessels in half with litte effort. Favored Class Mage is the preferred class for all Scylla, following their own school of "Deep Sea Magic" Combat Between incredible physical strength and powerful casting, few are any match for a fully matured Scylla who are known to be able to take out entire fleets of ships singlehandedly.